herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
NiGHTS 3: Kingdom of Dreams
"No Dream is to hard to achieve" Game *Name = NiGHTS 3: Kingdom of Dreams *Kana = *Rōmaji = *Platform = Wii U *Release date(s) = WW: TBA (Part of NiGHTS: Dream Collection) *Genre(s) = Platforming, Action *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ *Developer(s) = Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = *Designer(s) = *Engine = PhysX NiGHTS 3: Kingdom of Dreams. Characters *NiGHTS - **Male NiGHTS - **Female NiGHTS - *Eliot Edwards - *Claris Sinclair - *William Taylor - *Helen Cartwright - *Male MC - *Female MC - *Illumina - *Remiel - *Reala - *MARESuKE - *Jackle - *Selph - *Wizeman - Story Voice Actors The Original game was not voiced, so the voice actors either return from NiGHTS 2, or are new for the Trilogy Gameplay Edit NiGHTS into Dreams... is split into seven levels or "Dreams", each divided further into four "Mares" and a boss battle. The levels are distributed equally between the two child characters; three are unique to Claris, three to Elliot, and each play through an identical final seventh level, "Twin Seeds". Initially, only Claris' Spring Valley and Elliot's Splash Garden are available, and successful completion of one of these unlocks the next level in that child's path. Previously completed stages may be revisited to improve the player's high scores; a "C" grade in all the selected child's levels must be achieved to unlock the relevant Twin Seeds dream for that character. At the start of each level, Wizeman's minions steal all the character's Ideya except the rare red type representing courage and take them to separate Ideya Captures. The goal of each of the four "Mares" in each level is to recover the stolen Ideya by collecting 20 blue Chips and delivering them to the Ideya Capture, which will overload and release the orb it holds. It is possible to complete some of the levels' goals by wandering around the landscape of Nightopia as Claris or Elliot (pursued by an egg-shaped alarm clock which will end the level if it catches the player), but the majority of the gameplay centers on NiGHTS' flying sequences, triggered by walking into the Ideya palace near the start of each level and merging with the imprisoned acrobat. In the NiGHTS sections, the player flies around a particular linear route through the Mare. The gameplay as NiGHTS is not completely 3D: players can only fly in the 2D plane of the screen, with their actual motion through the level determined by the automatic camera angle at that point in the Mare. The player has only a limited period available before NiGHTS falls to the ground and turns back into Claris or Elliot, and each collision with an enemy subtracts five seconds from the time remaining. Various acrobatic maneuvers can be performed, including the "Paraloop", whereby flying around in a complete circle causes any items within the loop to be attracted towards NiGHTS. The game features a combo system known as "Linking" whereby actions such as collecting items and flying through rings are worth more points when performed in quick succession than they are individually. After completing the four Mares, the player is transported to Nightmare to confront one of Wizeman's Nightmarens. The player has two minutes to defeat the boss, with the time taken contributing to the player's total score for that Dream. After each boss is defeated, a player can play a level again, and choose via the menu which boss to fight. A-Life Edit Aside from the immediate game mission, the game also contains an artificial life ("A-Life") system, a precursor to the Chao featured in Sonic Team's later Sonic Adventure titles. The system involves entities called Nightopians (dream-dwellers, sometimes referred to as "pians"). The game keeps track of the moods of the Nightopians (harming them will displease them, for example), and the game features an evolving music engine, allowing tempo, pitch, and melody to alter depending on the state of Nightopians within the level. It is also possible to merge Nightopians with the small Nightmaren enemies, creating a hybrid being called a Mepian. It is even possible through extensive controlled breeding that a 'King' Pian, or Superpian can be made. An expanded version of the A-life system was included in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Controller Edit NiGHTS into Dreams was introduced alongside an optional game controller, included with most copies of the game. This gamepad featured an analog stick, among the first on any game console (launching just after the release of the Nintendo 64, which featured an analog stick on its standard control peripheral). The stick, D-pad and shoulder triggers were located in an arrangement similar to that of Sega's later Dreamcast controller. Additional Releases/PortsEdit PS2 ReleaseEdit The PlayStation 2 port was released on Feburary 21st, 2008 in japan. PS3/XBOX ReleaseEdit NiGHTS Into Dreams was released on the PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 in HD October 2012. PC ReleaseEdit The PC port is pretty much the same as the PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 ports.